The Bet
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Kelsi Nielsen is a shy nerd. Troy Bolton is the womanizing jock. Troy has to make Kelsi fall for him in a week. But will his plan backfire on him?
1. Chapter 1

My first 'Trelsi' story. R&R...

* * *

"Where's my English Project, nerd?"

Kelsi Nielsen whimpered softly as Sharpay Evans backed her against the wall.

"It's not done yet..." She said quietly.

The blonde beauty's nostrils flared, rage taking over her features.

"And why is that?"

"I-I have a lot ro do right now. I've been trying to finish up my project for the Science Fair... A-and, I guess I d-didn't have the time to - "

"Ugh! God, what is it with you and your stuttering? And your stupid excuses?! I don't believe this!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Have you even started on my project?"

Kelsi bit her lip, hanging her head. "W-well, you see, I - "

"You mean you haven't even started on it?" Sharpay shrieked. She grabbed the tiny brunette by the collar.

Kelsi gulped. "Look at me..." Kelsi looked up, instantly regretting it. Sharpay looked like she wanted to kill her. She looked down again.

"Listen bitch, if you don't get my project done by next week I am gonna ki-"

"Woaaah... What's going on here?"

Sharpay immediately let Kelsi go, adjusting her hair. Kelsi looked up. Then blushed. Troy Bolton stood in front of them, a smirk on his face.

He wrapped an arm around Sharpay's waist. "What's going on, babe?"

Sharpay put on a sad look. "The nerd hasn't started on my project yet!" She laughed. "Relax, babe. You know how busy geniuses are. Right?"

Kelsi nodded, blushing, mesmerized by his blue eyes. He turned to Sharpay. _'He called me a genius...'_

"See? She'll get it finished in no time."

"I hope so..." She replied icily, glaring at Kelsi.

Kelsi hung her head. _'Why is she so mean to me?'_

"Relax, babe. I'm having a party tonight. Maybe that'll cheer you up." He smirked.

"We'll have some fun tonight." He added, winking at the blonde.

Sharpay squealed. "Oh, Troy!"

"Now let's go, don't wanna miss lunch!"

* * *

Kelsi sighed as she watched Troy and Sharpay walk away. She walked slowly to the cafeteria.

Sharpay has been treating her like this ever since she transferred to East High.

Everyone treated her like she was dirt. Always forcing her to make their projects or do their tripping her in the hallway or class. Always excluding her from parties. Most of the people who picked on her were Seniors.

She sighed again. She had a crush on Senior. Sharpay's boyfriend. Troy was the only person who didn't bully her. But he didn't do anything to stop the bullying, either.

_'But why would he? I'm just a nerdy freshman...'_

She sighed._ 'Well, look on the bright side Kels, you're not a bitch like Sharpay...'_The cafeteria was filled with noisy students. There loudest kids were at the 'popular' kids table.

She spotted Troy and Sharpay, making out. She looked away, disgusted. She headed to her table. The 'loser' table. She sat down.

"Hey,Kels..." Kelsi smiled at the other two people at her table.

The only friends she had at this stupid school.

Gabriella Montez, a sweet, kind, beautiful girl. Kelsi didn't understand why she was a 'loser'. She was gorgeous. And usually, gorgeous girls hung out with the popular kids.

She guessed it was because of Sharpay. Sharpay only excluded girls that she thought were competition for Troy's 'affections'. And Sharpay was right. Gabriella's gorgeous. Troy would definitely take her out if he had the chance. But she wasn't interested in him. She liked Sharpay's brother, Ryan. Ryan was Sharpay's kind, less self-centered brother. But he listened to everything Sharpay said.

Taylor McKessie. A total mega-brain. She was also sassy. And kind, but she didn't want to admit it. She said she didn't have a crush on anyone. But Kelsi knew she liked Troy's best friend, Chad. She was pretty. But apparently not gorgeous enough for her to be apart of Sharpay's posse. Not that she wanted to be apart of it. She hated Sharpay. She hated how Sharpay treated Kelsi.

At least they weren't bullied as much as she was bullied.

"So... What's going on, Kels?"

Kelsi sighed. "I wasn't able to start on Sharpay's Enlgish Project..."

Taylor rolled her eyes at the mention of Sharpay's name.

"That girl is such a bitch. Why do you even do stuff for her? You're not her slave..."

"To stay out of trouble..." She said quietly.

Taylor sighed. "You shouldn't let her boss you around like that. You need to come out of that shell of yours, and fight back. Defend yourself."

"She's right, Kels, you'll never get any respect if you don't defend yourself."

"It's really hard..." She felt tears gather in her eyes. "And- and-"

"Aw Kels, don't cry..." Taylor and Gabriella scooted over. Gabriella put an arm around her. Kelsi just sobbed._ 'I hate that blonde bitch so much...'_

* * *

"So... Is there gonna be any beer at the party tonight, Bolton?"

Troy laughed, putting an arm around Sharpay. "You know me, bro. Always have the alcohol."

"Relax, Danforth, Troy always has the alcohol... _Doubter_..."

The said guy just rolled his eyes at the blonde. _'Bitch...'_

Sharpay stood up. "Gotta go. Ryan's waiting for me in the Music Room..." Troy frowned. "Aw, babe, do you really have to go now?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But we'll see each other later." She gave him a quick kiss, then left.

"You know, Chad, I'm beginning to think she doesn't want to be around me anymore..."

Troy glanced at his best friend. He was staring at something behind him.

"Were you even listening?"

"Shh,shh..."

"What are you looking at?"

Chad turned to look at him. "Listen, I've been thinking and... I want you to date Kelsi... You know, the small nerd with glasses."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"Just listen, man. Let's make a bet. If you can make her kiss you in one week I'll pay for your ticket to the next Lakers game. Front row, VIP."

"You pay for all of our tickets..." Chad glanced at his two other buddies, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor. They were smirking at him. He sighed.

"Fine..."

"Hmm..." Troy smirked. "You're on..."

"But... What about Sharpay?"

"Don't worry, Jason. I'll deal with her..."

* * *

I know. That was terrible. But anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Been real busy lately. R&R!

* * *

"You're _what?!_"

"Relax, babe. It's only a bet." He smiled down at his girlfriend, blue eyes shining. They were at her house, on the couch, cuddling. Sharpay pulled away from him, frowned, and folded her arms.

"How could you make a bet without telling me? How dare Chad offer something like this!"

"Babe, it's a bet..."

"How do I know you won't screw her?"

Troy laughed. "Babe. Seriously. _Her?_"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She wasn't buying it. "I know you, Troy... You'd screw any girl... Remember the last time?"

Troy sighed._ 'Yeah, I do remember... But I didn't fuck her...'_ So he kissed the French exchange student, big deal.. He was drunk at the time! "Come _on_, babe. The bet isn't for fun or anything. At least, not for me. It's only so me and the other guys can get free tickets to the next Lakers game..."

Sharpay didn't respond. "Please? It's VIP..." She sighed. She couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes. _'Once you really think about it, he wouldn't go for someone like Kelsi. Besides, I'll warn her tomorrow about not trying to try anything silly on him...'_

"Fine... As long as you don't screw her. Or kiss her. Or do anything to get her hopes up..."

Troy smirked and kissed her. "Thanks, babe... I _knew_ you wouldn't disappoint!" The blonde beauty just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't fuck her..."

* * *

"So... How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly, she didn't pull of that 'possessive' attitude on me. She just showed some jealousy..." Troy laughed. "She thinks I wanna screw the girl..."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"I don't know... I mean, she's nice and all... But..." Troy sighed. _'Kelsi's a nice girl. Cute too.. **And** smart..But... Do I really wanna...?'_

He shook his head._ 'I shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this. Much less talking about it with my best friend...' _Chad smirked. "You do..."

"No..." He gulped. Chad's question really caught him off guard._ 'What's wrong with me?'_ He grunted._ 'Why am I feeling so ...**weird**?'_ Chad laughed. "Just admit it, dude. You do wanna screw her..."

Troy 'tsked'. "Whatever..." Chad smirked knowingly. "You were at loss for words earlier. I know you wanna do her... That's fine. After all, that's all there is to it. Right, dude?"

"Change topic, man..."

"Hey man, it's okay. It's hormones... Nothing serious..." Troy didn't respond. Chad smiled. "I won't tell Sharpay, don't worry..."

"That's not what I'm worried about..."

* * *

"You going to Sharpay's party next week?"

Kelsi looked up from the book she was reading, Tara Road. Gabriella was right in front of her, smiling hugely, her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"No..." She frowned. "I wasn't invited and..." She raised an eyebrow. "What party?"

Gabriella plopped down on Kelsi's bed. "She's having a party on Friday, next week. A normal teen party. Drugs, cigarettes, sex..."

Kelsi blushed. "_That's_ normal? It's so unlike you to mention stuff like that..."

Gabriella blushed, giving her friend a sheepish smile. "Sorry, it's just, Sharpay invited me and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And?"

"Well, I'm kinda excited to go..."

Kelsi knitted her eyebrows. "How did this happen? Since when did you start hanging out with Sharpay..."

"I don't hang out with her..." Gabriella bit her lip. "You see, earlier, Sharpay went up to me, out of the blue, and said I was invited to her party..."

"Okay..."

"She was super nice when she asked me..." She hung her head.

"You're not mad... Are you?"

"It's just an act..." Gabriella's head snapped up, a look of surprise written on her face.

Kelsi sighed. "I mean, why else would she invite you? Probably just to make my life more_ sucky_..."

"How is her inviting me to a party making your life_ sucky_?"

"She's obviously trying to steal you from me..."

Gabriella laughed. "I think you're overreacting. Maybe she wants to be friends with us. Besides, I can bring anyone I like with me to the party... Meaning you and Taylor."

Kelsi frowned. "Since when did you think Sharpay's nice? You _know_ she's a demon. I think she just wants to embarrass me in front of her party guests when I get there..."

Her fists clenched. "Probably _'accidentally'_ spill juice on my clothes or push me into the pool..."

"I don't think so..."

"You just think she's nice coz she invited you to her party, Gab... You think she wants to change just because she invited us to her stupid party... You should know that..."

Gabriella didn't respond. "Anyway, _who_ would _want_ to go to a party that involves _drugs_, **_sex_**, _cigarettes_, _alcohol_ and _loud music_?"

"You're right..." Gabriella looked down. "I'll just tell her tomorrow that we can't go..."

Kelsi stood up and sat down next to the dark-haired beauty, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, don't look so glum. We can have a sleepover next week. Same time as Sharp's party. Just me, you and Taylor..."

Gabriella smiled. "You know what, you're right. We don't need to go to that brown-eyed monster's party..."

* * *

"What _ARE_ you worried about?"

"When I start this... Bet thing... When I actually start, I don't want to lead her on..."

"What? That's the whole point of the bet! You agreed to it!" He punched Troy in the arm. "You're not having second thoughts, are you, dude?"

"Well, once you really think about it... Hurting her feelings... Is not really what I want to do..."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I _don't_ understand you! You were up for it ealier! So eager! _Now_ you're having second thoughts? What is wrong with you? She's just a nerd..." He looked Troy in the eye. "Do you like her or something?"

"No..." He said quickly. "I just feel bad her. Her life is already as bad as it, I don't want to add to that. She's already being tortured... I don't want to add to her pain by leading her on... Playing with her feelings..."

"She's. A. Nerd." He scoffed. "She'll get over it..."

"I don't know... I don't think so.."

"Come on, man..."

"I don't know, man. I'll probably be the first guy that 'liked' her. I don't wanna ruin her first time... Having a boyfriend... That's suppose to be special for - "

"Just tell me right now if you want to back out of our bet."

Troy sighed, closing his eyes. "I really don't know..."

* * *

Terrible grammar. I know. Working on it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
